1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a sound process apparatus having a sound-volume notification function, a sound processing method, and a computer readable storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known sound process apparatus transmits sound collected by a microphone to another sound process apparatus disposed in a remote site via a network, and simultaneously receives sound in the remote site via the network and outputs the sound from a speaker. The sound includes, for example, voice produced by a user. Such a sound process apparatus is widely used in a teleconference system or the like. One example of such a sound process apparatus is a speakerphone.
If voice is output as an example of sound from the speaker, the sound output from the speaker normally contains the voice and noise. In order for a user to clearly hear the voice output from the speaker, it is desirable that the volume level of the voice be greater than the volume level of the noise. Therefore, in order for another user using another sound process apparatus to clearly hear and recognize the user's voice, it is preferable that the user produce the voice loudly so that the user's voice is output with a large volume level from the speaker in the other sound process apparatus. For example, in the related art, there has been proposed technology for making a user produce a loud voice by turning on a lamp in accordance with the ratio between the volume level of the collected voice and the volume level of the noise so as to obtain voice with a volume level necessary for recognizing the voice.